A New day has come
by Aomikichan
Summary: Goten & Trunks. Two friends gets caught kissing, 10 years later they're lives are Horribe will faith help them? Or will faith be a B* Rating may change.


A New day has come Created by Aomikichan  
  
Disclaimer: I know what you're going to ask.and the answer is No Warning: This is Yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like it you must leave. If you're a big fan of Chi-chi. get out! Pairing: Trunks and Goten  
  
The green spring grass blows left from the wind, our clothes along with our hairs blows the same way. We sit on the grass and just watch the day go by with no care in the world. We're been friends since we were babies, I don't think I'd ever want to leave him. I wonder how life would be without him.no I don't, I'd probably kill myself if that ever happened.  
  
I remember the day when it started I remember it clearly. Just as we're doing now we were sitting on the grass wrestling and laughing. When it was over we sat in silence for a while.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked my best friend  
  
"Hmm" he says holding his chin thinking of something.  
  
"Hey, why don't me go treasure hurting!"  
  
"Yeah!" I said excited  
  
"Great, let's go to my mom's room" He says getting up wiping his butt from the grass that was on his back pants  
  
"Your mom's room?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard my mom telling your mom that she had something great to show her, then she told your mom not to tell anyone she has this, maybe she's hiding treasure!" Trunks briefs; the cleaver, sneaky one. He's the main reason why my butt was always sore by my mother. He'd get us in so much trouble and always knew a way to get out of it.  
  
"But wouldn't she be mad at you Trunks?"  
  
"Nope, I bet she'll just be happy that we found it"  
  
"oh.Okay!" and there was me, Son Goten. The little innocent one who always got the blame and was the one who always followed Trunks orders. I should've known to say no.but this is Trunks we're talking about. The kid who could get away from murder!  
  
He walked to the door and looked back at me who was still sitting on the grass  
  
"You coming?" he asked  
  
I sit there for a moment looking at the stars that were suddenly started to from out, the sun was setting and it was soon to be night. I turn to see my friend still standing by the door waiting for me.  
  
"I'm coming" I said getting up and giving my trademark son smile  
  
I run inside the house and followed him into his mother's room; my mother and his mother were out somewhere. His father was in the gravity room training to be stronger, and Gohan was.where was he? Oh well it doesn't matter for now.  
  
We started messing up the room looking for treasure, papers here and there; Clothes everywhere, Makeup all over the floor, dressers open and out of place. The bed's covers were half on the floor and half on the bed.  
  
"I don't think there's any thing in here Trunks" I say throwing some underwear on the floor "EW"  
  
"That's my mom's"  
  
"I know.ew!" I say being disgusted by the fact that I just touched my 'aunts' undergarment  
  
"Ew.Goten look at this" he said looking at a small big book  
  
I walk over to see what it is.  
  
"EW gross" I say seeing a picture of two people kissing on the cover.  
  
"Yeah I know it's just nasty, why do people like that stuff?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe.maybe they like it"  
  
"Why would they like it?" Trunks asked me like I had the answers.  
  
"Maybe because it feels good or tastes good.I don't know"  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone Goten?"  
  
"No, have you Trunks?"  
  
"Nope, never kiss no one" He sat down on the floor  
  
"Well there's no treasure Trunks" I said looking around the mess.  
  
"I wonder how it is?"  
  
"The treasure?"  
  
"No, I mean the kiss"  
  
"Oh.why do you want to kiss? I thought you didn't like that"  
  
"Well...maybe it's not all that bad"  
  
"Your right, maybe it really tastes good"  
  
"Goten, you and food.I swear"  
  
I laughed at that comment and sat down with Trunks  
  
"I gotta idea"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's try it"  
  
I couldn't even breath when he said that  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, me and you, lets see if it feels good.for your case 'tastes' good" He said a little amused.  
  
"I don't know Trunks, it's that kinda weird?"  
  
"We're best friends, it doesn't matter, as long as we don't tell anyone"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So you don't wanna kiss me?" he asked a little upset at that fact.  
  
"No, no, no, it's just.um.I'm kinda scared, I never kiss anyone before Trunks"  
  
"Well lets see how it is"  
  
"Okay" I said blushing  
  
"So we're going to do it?" he asked thinking I was going to chicken out  
  
"I'm sure" I say smiling at him still blushing.  
  
"Okay, remember no telling"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"In the count of three"  
  
"Okay" He looked into my eyes and leaned closer to me  
  
"One" he said.  
  
"Two" I said making it a whisper  
  
"Three" we both say leaning closer. I felt his warm lips on mine he opened his lips a little and so did I trying to remember how the people on the book kissed.  
  
I swear if I weren't six years old at that time, I'd kiss him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"OH KAMI!" Yelled our mothers  
  
We broke the kiss and saw Bulma glaring at us and my mother fainting.  
  
That was the end of our friendship That was when my life changed, that was when life had no meaning  
  
  
  
  
  
10 years later  
  
I get out of the hot steamy shower and dry myself off; I wrap the towel around my waist and head out to my room to get ready for school.  
  
"GOTEN!" Mom yells, "You're going to be late to school!" Yeah right like she really cares  
  
I put on my white shirt and blue jeans and head back to the bathroom to comb my hair.  
  
I hear Gohan walking inside Doesn't he have his OWN home?  
  
I'm starting to wish he didn't live next door from us  
  
After I'm done I grab my book bag and walk to the kitchen where my mother and Gohan is sitting down drinking coffee  
  
"Morning Goten" Gohan says cheerfully. I bet it's because he got laid.or a life "." I don't say anything or even look at him  
  
"GOTEN, don't be so rude!"  
  
"Gomen Nasi mother, Gohan I'm just tired today" "Couldn't sleep well last night?" He says trying to start a little 'brotherly' talk  
  
"You can say that" I murmured.  
  
"Well today's going to be a fun day"  
  
"I bet," I say sarcastically although mother doesn't notice it.  
  
"Gohan sweetly!" Videl calls from outside  
  
"Well I have to go now" Gohan says getting up from his seat.  
  
"Goodbye Gohan, I hope you have a good day today" Mom says cheerfully.  
  
Gohan gives her a kiss on the check and smiles at her  
  
"I will, bye mom bye Goten"  
  
"Bye" mom waves and closing the door behind him. She walks to the window and stares out looking at Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Isn't Videl perfect for my Gohan?" she says pulling her hands together  
  
"Yeah" I say acting like I cared Don't get me wrong Videl is a beautiful woman, she's strong and is a good person, it's just I already know what mom is trying to say  
  
"When are you going to get a wife?" BINGO, knew it  
  
"Mom!" I warn  
  
She turned around and crossed her arms glaring at me.  
  
"Goten don't have that tone with me"  
  
Like Always I give in to her  
  
"I'm sorry mother" I hate myself  
  
"YOU BETTER BE! Now get to school or you'll be late Mr.!"  
  
"Yes mother" I say waiting for something that I know she hardly gives me.Lunch money or lunch. "Here's a dollar now get going" Here's a dollar.gee WOW a dollar!  
  
I walk out and take off into the sky like a bird, I love flying even when I was little I loved it. When Gohan showed me how to control my ki, I've loved it every bit of it. I smiled when I saw some birds passing by me. That smile turned into a frown when I remember that I was going to school.  
  
I hate school!  
  
I hated school because of a few reasons.  
  
Teachers would come up to me and say how lucky I am to have Gohan as a brother, and that he was a very smart boy. He won in contests and he was the best in this and in that. Some would even compare me to him, which I hated the most. I'm not Gohan, I'm Goten!  
  
Students weren't so nice to me, I would get teased because my brother was a nerd and they think I'm like him too.  
  
I have no friends in school, which is why school sucks; I think about Trunks a lot. I wonder if he has friends.if he even remembers me. The only reason why I'm still here on earth is because of him. I haven't seen him since I was a chibi, since.the kiss.  
  
After our mothers saw that we never saw each other again. My Father really didn't do much; he's more scared of mom then me. I wonder how the heck did they never get married. Oh yeah I remember.dad thought weddings were something you can eat. Ha, Ha! I bet he was upset when he found out what a wedding really was. Trunks is only a name.but that name really means something. Every time I think of death the name Trunks pops up and everything feels like it's not there. Like all the pain and depress thoughts are over with.  
  
Tears runs down my eyes has I remember all the fun I use to have just being with him, flying, fighting, swimming with him.  
  
Kami kill me now  
  
I see the school and wipe my eyes.  
  
5th period  
  
5th period is the worst class ever, I laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes  
  
"Son Goten!"  
  
I snap my head up and see Gohan.  
  
"Gomen Sir" I say sheepishly  
  
Everyone laughed and whispers to each other, Gohan stopped looking at me and went back to writing on the chalkboard.  
  
I wish Videl were my teacher; her classes are way better and less boring then Gohan's.  
  
"What is the definition of the word Chemical Weathering? Anyone?"  
  
No one answered  
  
"Goten"  
  
You a-hole  
  
"Do you know? Come on you read this chapter last night right? Then you should know"  
  
Please skip me  
  
".Um."  
  
Skip me, skip me, oh kami skip me!  
  
"Goten, I'm disappointed at you" Yeah right, who isn't?  
  
"The answer is chemical reaction that takes place between minerals in the rock and water also, carbon, dioxide, oxygen and acids"  
  
Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah is all I'm hearing Gohan!  
  
The bell rung and everyone packed their stuff and walked out, I was doing the same until.  
  
"Goten don't leave"  
  
Gohan walks to my desk and pulls a chair next to me.  
  
"Goten what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" I said not looking at him.  
  
"Goten, I told you last night to read this chapter"  
  
"Gomen Nasi I forgot"  
  
"Kyoudai" (Japanese: Brother)  
  
"Listen Gohan, I really need to go I'll be late"  
  
"I'll give you a pass"  
  
"Gohan!" I said getting annoyed.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just having a bad week"  
  
"Goten" Gohan put his hand on my shoulder  
  
"JA NE!" I said walking out of the room (Japanese: goodbye/bye/C-ya)  
  
  
  
Gohan watched Goten leave "Goten" he said sadly.  
  
Gohan's house  
  
"Gohan, come in bed hon" Videl said in her sleepy tone.  
  
"Just get me five more minutes Videl"  
  
Videl slowly got out of bed putting on her robe and slippers to see what her husband was doing. Gohan was sitting on the couch looking at a book.  
  
"Gohan you're been reading all day, come on" she hated to whine but she was really tired. He didn't move no answer her back.  
  
Videl walked towards him and saw what he was looking at. It was a family album. She never knew he had one, but here it was in his hands.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan snapped out of the book and looked at his wife. "Gomen, just looking at some pictures" "Can I see them?"  
  
Gohan smiled and patted the seat next to him. Videl sat down and leaned over to see the book with him.  
  
"Awww Gohan, if you miss your family that much you can just go next store and see them" Videl said teasing him a little in amusement.  
  
"It's not that" Gohan said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Videl asked in concern for her husband.  
  
"It's Goten"  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I wish I knew he's been acting so weird"  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"He never wants to talk to me, he's always in his room, He hardly eats, he hardly sleeps at all only when it's my class. Mom told me that she doesn't see anything wrong."  
  
"Well your mother.never mind"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really don't think she likes your brother"  
  
"What do you mean, that's her son she loves him"  
  
".Maybe"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Well.have you noticed that she's always mad at your father, and whenever Goten does something like your father she goes crazy and yells at him?"  
  
"No.never" he said Shockley that he didn't know.  
  
"Chi-chi fuses over you all the time, but I never saw her fuse over him"  
  
"Huh." he said still shock that he had never noticed any of this.  
  
Videl looked down and pointed to a picture  
  
"That cools cute" she said looking at the picture and gentlely taking it from Gohan  
  
"Oh yeah we had fun that day"  
  
The picture was of Gohan and Goten playing in the park with water guns, it seems that Goten was the winner on this contest because Gohan was soak.  
  
The next picture was of the green namek Piccolo, Gohan had his shoulder on his green friend and his other hand was holding his little brother Goten. They all were smiling for the camera.  
  
Videl flipped the page to see a laughing Goten playing in the mud with his best friend Trunks.  
  
She giggled at how cute they looked.  
  
"Yeah both of them got in a lot of trouble because they wasn't suppose to get their brand new clothes dirty" Gohan explained.  
  
Videl looked at the next one to see the cutest picture ever.  
  
A sleeping Goten was hugging a teddy bear with a cute smile of his face while a cute smiling Trunks was holding on to Goten just like Goten to the bear. Under the picture read  
  
"My Trunks, My Goten"  
  
"I remember the day these two trouble markers met. It was late spring afternoon; we were all having a little get together. This is way back when Dad was dead. Mom told me to set up the blanket for Goten to lie in, so I set the blanket by this big willow tree. Bulma bring Trunks along and laid him on the blanket. Goten was sitting up on the blanket by the tree, trunks was in the middle of the blanket lying down."  
  
"Both babies couldn't talk. Wouldn't talk for anyone, Goten didn't noticed the other baby. For a while it seemed like Goten was getting board of sitting up, he crawled to trunks and notice that he was moving. Trunks just lay there drinking his milk watching the sky. Goten moved up closer to him. Goten waiting to see if trunk would move"  
  
"Trunks moved a little but kept looking at the sky. Goten crawled up to him and put his face in Trunks view. Trunks stared at Goten and that went the same with Goten. No one really noticed this because they were busy cooking or talking to each other. I found this quite interesting. Trunks and Goten stared at each other then Trunks smiled. It was the first time I seen Trunks smile like he did. Not ever to Bulma would he smile like the way he did. I can't explain how he smiled. Anyway Goten smiled back and him and both start laughing"  
  
Videl smiled and put her head on Gohan's shoulder again  
  
"Trunks stared at Goten again and touched Goten's check and smiled then pulled away. Goten put his hand out, Trunks did the same. Both of their fingers touched. Both pulled away I guess they were scared or something. They did it again and smiled brightly. Hand to hand they stood there. Trunks let go and gave Goten his teddy bear"  
  
"The one in the picture?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the same one"  
  
"I remember when mom and Bulma picked them up to eat both started to cry and whine. They both didn't want to eat anything no matter how much they (Their mothers) tried, Trunks wouldn't want anything but Goten."  
  
"The two got put back together and just stared into each other's eyes and smiled. It was like they knew what each other were thinking or something. When the day was almost ending mom picked up Goten and Bulma picked up Trunks. And I remember hearing Trunks say  
  
"My Goten"  
  
Then my brother said "My Trunks"  
  
Videl smiled and hugged Gohan.  
  
"I never noticed but ever since that one day they.kissed Goten hasn't been the same"  
  
"They kissed?" Videl asked looking at Gohan  
  
"Yeah, Bulma and Mom caught them kissing.they just wanted to know how It felt like. Mom told Goten never to speak to Trunks again"  
  
"That's mean...why did she do that?"  
  
"Well.she didn't want Goten to be.well.you know."abnormal"  
  
"Liking guys doesn't make you abnormal"  
  
"Try telling her"  
  
"I see your point"  
  
The next day Brief's household  
  
Knocking on my door, it must be my sister  
  
"Come in" I say putting my pen down.  
  
"Daddy says to get your behind downstairs to the grav.the.the training room"  
  
I rolled my eyes Why does father always have to bug me?  
  
"Thanks Bra"  
  
"No, I'm Bra the princess of Saiyans"  
  
I chuckle and walk over to my sister grabbing her hand and bowing.  
  
"Gomen Miss Bra" I kiss her hand "Princess of Saiyan"  
  
She giggles and kisses my check and heads off skipping.  
  
"So cute when they're young"  
  
I let out a big sigh "Lets see what Vegeta wants"  
  
I closed my books and walked into the training room.  
  
"Hello father" I say watching him stop his high kicks  
  
"Why haven't you been training brat?" he  
  
"I have a lot of things to do, homework drivers ed and becoming president of CC corp."  
  
"Have you seen Kakarrot?"  
  
"Not in years father"  
  
"Hn Damnit, where's the baka when you need to fight him?"  
  
"Is that all you need me for sir?"  
  
"Hn yes now get out brat"  
  
Wonder if he knows my real name other then "The brat"  
  
I walk out to the kitchen to grab something to eat.  
  
Mom is working on one of her devices  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
She doesn't speak; she must have not heard me  
  
I decide that I'm not that hungry and go back upstairs.  
  
"Trunks, wanna play Barbie with me?"  
  
I smirk "No, Gomen Miss Bra but I need to do my homework"  
  
"Awww when are you going to be done?"  
  
"Soon.hey why don't you ask Grandma to play?"  
  
"GRANDMA!" Bra said happily running out  
  
"Works every time"  
  
Hmm I really don't want to work in a nice day like this. I smile grows on my lips. This is the same day me and Goten meet, I don't remember it much I just remember the sun hitting my eyes and there he was smiling down at me like an.well.  
  
I sit down still looking out the window  
  
That was a long time ago, he's probably happy. He might not even remember me.  
  
I look at all the work I had to do.  
  
Screw it  
  
I open the window and fly out.  
  
  
  
In the sky by the lake  
  
I'm not going back home, not now. I want to stay out here for as long as I can. I already know I'm going to get yelled at by mom. Gohan is going to have to tell her that I failed his class.  
  
Like I care  
  
I decided to head for the lake, since I love going there.it was me and Trunks hot spot. The only place that made us feel alive. We'd fly in the air playing tag and other games. I miss me so much. The sun touches my face and the wind blows my hair back. I fly down near the water and dip my fingers in while flying fast. A few twists and I decide to go up into the clouds.  
  
I decided to go a little lower. I was way too high and I knew it, as soon as I got into the clouds I stopped and saw the most beautiful sight ever. Two pair of crystal eyes staring backs at mine.  
  
Trunks.  
  
Comments? Flames? AoMikichan@aol.com 


End file.
